


Soft

by MarigoldMacaroons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMacaroons/pseuds/MarigoldMacaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only happened because they were both sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narumitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumitsu/gifts).



> For my best friend! <3
> 
> You encouraged me to finally finish this idea, but it ended up being really short. Oops!

Ash and Gary were having a sleepover, when suddenly, Ash had an idea.

“R-really? Do you really want to do that?” Gary asked, a bit flustered.

“Yeah! It sounds like it’d be fun.” Ash smiled and laughed, causing Gary to shush him. 

“Okay, but you need to be more quiet. What if your mom heard us?” Gary whispered, and Ash nodded.

Gary climbed onto Ash’s bed. He had never been on his bed before, it felt a little bit awkward. And then suddenly it hit him. Firm and passionate, but soft. He retaliated. 

They went on like this all night long, until the bed almost broke. Ash eventually got tired and fell asleep. 

“That was the best pillowfight I’ve ever had.” Gary thought, before nodding off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> shitposting. is. art.


End file.
